


Endearments

by katling



Series: Nano Procrastination Fics 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky likes using endearments, Carol is the only adult here, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, M/M, Moderated because of trolls, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Clint Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Rhodey is amused, Sam and Scott are on thin ice, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is vague when tired, and she's not getting involved, but largely neutral here, lots of fluff, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Tony usually doesn't attend 'team breakfasts' but today he's kind of glad he did, even if it did mean he had to tolerate the returned Rogues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Nano Procrastination Fics 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543279
Comments: 64
Kudos: 2866
Collections: Fav Recs





	Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my Nano procrastination fics. Writer's block is annoying but it does mean you get fic. I used one of my prompt lists saved to my tumblr for inspiration - this one in particular: https://tellmevarric.tumblr.com/post/187890820712/prompts - so you'll likely get some more from that one.
> 
> I'm going to put all of these in a series. I've got 2 so far and there may be more. Or there may not. It depends on how my Nano fic goes.

“For some reason, I’m attracted to you.” 

Tony’s deadpan comment brought the entire kitchen to a halt in the middle of breakfast. On one side, Steve simply gaped at him with a stunned expression, Clint and Wanda sneered, Sam and Scott just stared and Natasha rolled her eyes. One the other side, Rhodey snickered along with Peter and Harley, while Stephen looked amused, Vision looked _be_mused, Carol just sighed and the Defenders started pointing and muttering at each other, seemingly arguing about whose turn it was to make the popcorn.

“Doll, you’re regularly attracted to the coffee machine,” Bucky said dryly from where he was leaning against the bench next to the appliance in question.

“The coffee machine makes coffee,” Tony said with great dignity. “Therefore, it should be worshipped as appropriate.”

Bucky contemplated that for a moment. “Okay, fair point.”

Tony took another bite of the pancakes that Bucky had plunked down in front of him when he’d slouched into the kitchen after a night of repairing his suit. He’d forgotten that he didn’t do breakfast with the ‘team’ anymore because Rogers used it as an opportunity to either try to talk to him (bad), give him sad puppy eyes when he wouldn’t talk to him (worse) or give him the Captain America Look of DisapprovalTM (terrible). But he’d been working since they returned from their mission the previous afternoon and FRIDAY had refused to let him order anything in. In fact, she’d locked down all his projects until he ate, showered, changed his clothes and got some sleep, in whatever order suited him.

He closed his eyes in utter bliss and hummed his approval. The pancakes were perfect. They made putting up with his ex-teammates marginally worthwhile. Actually, no, that was wrong. There was nothing that made dealing with his ex-teammates worthwhile but he was willing to ignore them in order to enjoy Bucky’s blueberry pancakes.

“Enjoying those, sugar?” Bucky asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

“Yup,” Tony said, ignoring the strangled noise that Rogers made somewhere off to his right.

He was well aware of the affectionate terms Bucky was using, even if he didn’t quite know why he was using them. It wasn’t the first time. Bucky peppered all their interactions in the workshop with things like ‘doll’ and ‘sugar’ and ‘sweetheart’ and even some Russian terms. He’d never used them in public before though. Not surprising though. The New Avengers didn’t share missions with the Rogues. Okay, they were officially the Avengers but no one other than the Accords Council actually called them that. There hadn’t been anything that had happened that had required more than one team to respond, so Tony had never had the opportunity to find out if Bucky would call him those affectionate nicknames over the comms. He knew that might change in the future since Bucky had apparently made a request that was going to make Rogers very unhappy but Tony wasn’t in charge of that side of things so he was firmly ignoring it until he had no other option.

Tony polished off the second pancake then raised an eyebrow when the plate disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared and was replaced with a plate of eggs and bacon and toast. He eyed them with delight and then decided that turnabout was fair play. “You’re going to make me fat, baby.”

There were more strangled noises and scoffs from the direction of the Rogues and snickers and giggles from his own team but Tony ignored them in favour of both eating and enjoying the soft blush on Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky cleared his throat. “You didn’t eat dinner last night.”

Tony glanced up briefly. “FRI? Are you tattling on me?”

“Proper nutrition is _everyone’s_ business,” FRIDAY said primly.

Tony grunted and kept his attention on his food. The bacon was perfectly crispy, the eggs were done exactly how he liked them and the toast had even been cut into soldiers like Ana used to do for him. He decided that FRIDAY’s tattling was okay this time and he’d let it slide.

The room remained weirdly quiet as he ate but Tony didn’t much care. The food was excellent, at least some of the company was good and he was too tired to care about the rest of it. Then a cup of coffee, brewed exactly how he liked it, slid into his field of vision.

“Here you go, котенок,” Bucky said.

Tony was sure that the choked noise that came from the other side of the room had been made by Natasha but once again, he ignored it in favour of taking a huge sip of the coffee and making some semi-pornographic noises in order to convey how good it was. 

He put the cup down and attacked his breakfast again. He alternated between bites of food and long slugs of coffee until he had finished both. Through all of this, a weird silence had reigned in the kitchen, only broken by the giggles and whispers from the other New Avengers. The Rogues hadn’t made a sound, which if he’d more awake, Tony would have agreed was strange but he was enjoying the silence too much to question it and from the way Bucky was occasionally shifting, he suspected the Rogues’ unusual silence had something to do with Bucky’s very impressive Resting Murder FaceTM.

When he was done, Tony set his fork and knife down on the plate and drained the last of his coffee. “That, Elsa, was superb.” He rested his elbow on the table and beckoned Bucky over with one finger. “Come here.”

Bucky sauntered over with a swagger that Tony thought should be illegal. He leaned on the table and raised an eyebrow. “What do you want, doll?”

Tony hooked a finger in the collar of Bucky’s henley and tugged him closer. Bucky came easily and he smiled into the kiss that Tony laid on him. It was a nice kiss, a good kiss, one that tasted of bacon and coffee and the endless, stupid dance they’d been doing for the last nine months since the Rogues had returned. Somewhere nearby he could hear the sounds of some sort of scuffle going on but he really didn’t care. Kissing Bucky was just a good as he’d thought it would be and from the way Bucky was curling a hand around the back of his head and deepening the kiss, he clearly agreed.

When they finally parted, Bucky came round to Tony’s side of the table and chivvied him out of the chair. “You need some rest, sweetheart.”

Tony nodded agreeably and finally looked around the room. Everyone was still sitting where they had been when he walked in but there were some subtle differences. Rogers had a black eye for one and from the look on his face, he was both shocked and indignant. He also kept shooting uncertain glances at Luke and Tony was reminded that Rogers had never bothered to find out what the abilities of those on Tony’s team were. Wanda and Clint were watching Jessica warily while she was inspecting her fingernails carelessly. Scott and Sam still looked wide-eyed and stunned and Natasha had a mark on her arm that look suspiciously like it had come from one of Matt’s billy clubs.

He looked over at Carol but she was concentrating intently on her tablet, now with earphones firmly plugged into her ears in one of the most obvious and yet unconvincing displays of plausible deniability he’d ever seen. Rhodey was giving the boys a quiet lecture that seemed to basically be ‘do many things but don’t do that’. He could have told his sugarplum that he was talking to a brick wall but then again, Peter and Harley were very good at somehow _not_ being found anywhere near the pranks they were most certainly responsible for when those pranks were going on. It was a neat trick and he wished he knew how they did it. Stephen was sipping his tea and staring at Wanda, which seemed to be making her even more nervous than whatever Jessica was doing but Tony didn’t much care. 

“Huh,” he said, blinking a little owlishly.

“Don’t worry about them, doll,” Bucky said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Can we cuddle?” Tony asked, shameless in his exhaustion.

Bucky smiled sweetly at him. “You betcha we can.”

“Buck…” came the weak protest from Rogers.

Bucky didn’t say a word, he just shot a very impressive glare in Rogers’ direction.

“Ooh, nice, babe,” Tony said. “That’s a nine out of ten on the Resting Murder FaceTM scale. But why are you glaring at him. He’s your bestie.”

“Maybe,” Bucky said, still glowering in Rogers’ direction. “But that’s up for debate right now. You’re my fella though, ain’t ya?”

Tony beamed. “I’ve never been someone’s fella before. Boyfriend, yes, fella, no.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something then closed it again and settled for shaking his head and chuckling. “Okay, котенок, definitely bed time for you.”

Tony hummed and let Bucky lead him out of the kitchen. There was a part of his brain that was telling him that there was probably some talking that needed to be done but the bulk of his brain was rather swiftly going offline and claiming that talking could wait until after they’d wrapped themselves around Bucky and slept for several hours. Tony was inclined to go with that larger part of his brain and it seemed that Bucky was as well when he tumbled them both into Tony’s very large, very comfortable bed. Tony made some happy noises and proceeded to obey his brain’s demand that he wrap himself around Bucky.

“Warm,” he said happily as his eyes slid closed.

“Go to sleep, Tony,” Bucky murmured, his voice rumbling in his chest under Tony’s ear. 

Tony thought that was an excellent idea and let his brain go offline. He was expecting it to still take him time to fall asleep because he always took a long time to go to sleep but between the food, Bucky’s warmth and the comfort and security he felt, he drifted off immediately.


End file.
